Atton Rand
Atton „Jaq“ Rand war ein Mitglied des Militärs der Galaktischen Republik, dem er in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen diente. Nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer desertierte er mit unzähligen anderen auf die Seite des Jedi Revan und kämpfte im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg für sein Sith-Imperium. Er wurde Teil eines Sith-Elitekommandos und tötete und folterte im Verlauf des Bürgerkriegs zahllose Jedi. Nachdem ihm eine unbekannte Jedi seine Machtsensivität offenbart hatte, zog sich der Elite-Pilot aus dem Geschehen des Krieges zurück und floh nach Nar Shaddaa. Im Jahr 3951 VSY schloss er sich auf der Peragus-Minenstation der Verbannten an und wurde Pilot ihres Schiffes, der Ebon Hawk. Er begleitete sie bei ihrer Suche nach den verbliebenen Jedi-Meistern und unterstützte sie im Kampf gegen die Sith. Außerdem wurde er von ihr in den Wegen der Macht unterwiesen und war ein begabter Pazaak-Spieler. Beschreibung Atton „Jaq“ Rand, ein ehemaliger Elitepilot, der im Auftrag der Sith Jedi jagte. Der Veteran der Mandalorianischen Kriege ist machtsensitiv. Biografie Die Seiten der Kriege Über Attons Vergangenheit ist kaum etwas bekannt, jedoch diente er sowohl in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen als auch im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg. Während der Mandalorianischen Kriege kämpfte er bis zur letzten Schlacht bei Malachor V auf der Seite der Galaktischen Republik, danach lief er mit vielen anderen auf Revans Seite über. Seine Entscheidung hielt Atton zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohne Zweifel für richtig, zumal auch republikanische Offiziere wie Admiral Saul Karath, Mon Halan, General Derred und mehrere andere dem ehemaligen Jedi folgten. Revan wurde zu einem Sith und führte nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer einen Krieg gegen die Jedi, wobei ihm Atton und die anderen Überläufer loyal gegenüberstanden. Grund dafür war, dass der Jedi-Rat ein Eingreifen in die Mandalorianischen Kriege entschieden abgelehnt hatte, und Revan sich diesem Befehl widersetzt und die Jedi in den Kampf geführt hatte. Dadurch waren Millionen von Toten verhindert worden, weshalb auch Atton voll hinter Revans folgendem Weg, anstatt hinter den Jedi auf Coruscant und Dantooine, stand. Im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg stellten sich ebenjene Jedi, welche noch in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen vollkommen untätig gewesen waren, gegen Revan und seine Sith und Atton begann mit dem Töten von Jedi. Die Lehren der Sith fanden unter Revans Leuten zunehmend Beliebtheit und Atton war überaus talentiert darin, Jedi umzubringen. Er wusste wie er sich ihnen gegenüber im Kampf verhalten musste, dass er keine Blaster verwenden durfte, Abstand halten musste und sie niemals direkt angreifen durfte. Stattdessen tötete er zuallererst ihre Verbündeten, setzte Gas ein, setzte sie unter Drogen oder brachte sie anders außer Fassung und folterte sie. Sofern ein feindlicher Jedi einen Padawan hatte, setzte es Atton daran, als erstes den Schüler zu verwunden. Damit war es ihm ein Leichtes den Jedi auszuschalten, der mit dem Versuch, seinen Schüler zu schützen, abgelenkt wurde. Einen solchen Vorteil machte er sich auch dann zu Nutze, wenn ein Jedi ohne Padawan agierte. Anstelle des Schülers griff Atton in einem solchen Fall kurzerhand Unschuldige an. Des Weiteren wusste Atton gegen Lichtschwerttechniken vorzugehen, wie der Makashi-Technik. Sollte ein Jedi mit dieser Technik vorangehen, schoss er so schnell er konnte, sobald der Jedi einmal ungeschützt war. Außerdem verwendete er Minen und setzte Gasgranaten mit magnetischen Zielsystemen ein, damit die Jedi sie nicht mit der Macht abwehren konnten. Bei alledem fand Atton es nicht am schönsten, die Jedi zu töten, sondern sie zu Fall zu bringen und sie auf die Seite der Sith zu ziehen. Im Krieg gegen die Jedi wusste Revan, dass die eigentliche Schlacht zwischen den Jedi und Sith ausgetragen würde und diejenige Seite, welche die meisten und stärksten Machtanwender besaß, den Kampf für sich entscheiden würde. Daher bildete er Eliteeinheiten der Sith zu Killerkommandos aus, deren Aufgabe es war, feindliche Jedi gefangen zu nehmen. Zu einem solchen Kommando zählte auch Atton. So diente er den Sith, bis eine Jedi erschien, die behauptete, zu ihm gekommen zu sein, um ihn zu retten. Atton glaubte von ihr belogen zu werden, jedoch weckte sie seine Neugier und berichtete ihm, Revan würde den Jedi, die er und die anderen gefangen nahmen, in den Unbekannten Regionen Furchtbares antun und sie brechen lassen. Ebenso wurden, laut der Jedi, Revans machtsensitive Anhänger an diesem Ort gebracht, damit sie zu Dunklen Jedi oder zu Killern zum Töten weiterer Jedi geformt werden könnten. Die Jedi klärte Atton darüber auf, dass auch er die Macht in sich trug und ihn dasselbe Schicksal erwartete, sobald die Sith davon erfuhren. Da es unter seinen Kameraden Gerüchte gegeben hatte und Soldaten einfach verschwunden waren, wusste Atton, wovon die Jedi sprach, allerdings wollte er ihr nicht glauben. Er fügte ihr wie allen Jedi schreckliche Schmerzen zu und als er sich sicher war, sie stehe kurz vor dem Ende, drang sie in seinen Geist ein und zeigte ihm die Macht. Auf eine andere Art und Weise glaubte Atton, die Jedi geliebt zu haben, und nachdem er alles fühlte, was sie fühlte, tötete er die Jedi, dafür, dass sie in seinen Geist eingedrungen war. Offenbar hatte sich die Jedi für ihn geopfert, um die Sith daran zu hindern, seine Machtsensitivität wahrzunehmen und sein Geheimnis zu wahren. Ihren Tod nahm Atton mit der Macht wahr und danach konnte er nicht mehr aufhören, Dinge zu spüren, wodurch er nicht mehr so weitermachen konnte wie bisher. Deshalb floh er mit heimatlosen Veteranen nach Nar Shaddaa und verweilte dort bis zum Kriegsende. Nach allem, was geschehen war, wollte er nichts mehr von Jedi, Dunklen Jedi oder der Macht wissen und einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden. Der Weg der Verbannten Flucht von Peragus Schließlich landete Atton im Jahr 3951 VSY auf der Peragus-Minenstation, wo er gegen ein Gesetz verstieß und vom Sicherheitsdienst eingesperrt wurde. Zur selben Zeit gelangte eine Jedi, die nur noch als die Verbannte bekannt ist, auf die Station, was das Interesse vieler Leute weckte, da die Exchange ein Kopfgeld auf die restlichen überlebenden Jedi des Krieges ausgesetzt hatte. Nun kam es auf der Station zu mehreren Zwischenfällen mit den Minendroiden und letztlich wurden sämtliche Minenarbeiter ermordet und einzig die Verbannte und ihre Begleiterin Kreia sowie Atton überlebten. miniatur|links|Atton in seiner Zelle.Das Einzige, was Atton von dem ganzen Geschehen mitbekam, waren einige Explosionen, das Erklingen von Alarmsirenen und das Austreten von Giftgas aus den Lüftungsschächten. Während alledem war die Verbannte bewusstlos und entdeckte nach Kreia nur Atton in seiner Zelle. Sie taten sich zusammen und versuchten nun eine Möglichkeit zu finden, von der Station zu entkommen, wobei sich Atton Zugriff auf die Kommandokonsole verschaffte, jedoch deaktivierte ein Unbekannter gezielt ihre Konsole und zerstörte den Hub. Somit wurde die Ebene, auf der sie sich befanden, abgeriegelt und die beiden waren auf ihr eingesperrt. Daraufhin setzte sich die Verbannte mit dem Astromech-Droiden T3-M4 in Verbindung, der ihr Zugang zu den Minenschächten ermöglichte. Sie bahnte sich nun ihren Weg durch die Schächte und Atton blieb per Komlink mit ihr in Kontakt, nur wurde ihre Verbindung wegen der vielen Interferenzen dort ab und zu getrübt. Als die Sicherungsfelder der Schächte zusammenbrachen und die Verbannte gezwungen war die Schächte schnellstmöglich zu verlassen, um der Explosion zu entgehen, konnte er die Situation stabilisieren und ihr genügend Zeit verschaffen, bis sie den Turbolift zum Treibstoffdepot erreicht hatte. Wenig später begab sich die Verbannte mit einem Raumanzug aus der Station heraus, womit sie Atton durchaus überraschte. Nachdem sie die Station verlassen hatte, programmierte jemand gezielt die Lüftungssysteme um, damit der Treibstoff von Peragus ins All und in ihre Richtung gepumpt wurde. Außerdem dockte ein republikanisches Schiff, die Harbinger, an der Station an. Dieses Schiff stellte schließlich den einzigen Ausweg für Atton, die Verbannte und Kreia von Peragus dar, obgleich die Sith auf der Suche nach der letzten Jedi mit der Harbinger erschienen waren. Bevor sie sich auf die Harbinger begeben konnten, mussten sie noch einen HK-50-Killerdroiden ausschalten, der ebenfalls wegen der Verbannten gekommen und für die Zwischenfälle verantwortlich gewesen war. Auf der Harbinger spürte Kreia daraufhin niemanden am Leben, was Attons Stimmung umso mehr sinken ließ, zumal sie ohne Orbitalkarten nicht von Peragus verschwinden konnten, selbst wenn sie das Schiff, die Ebon Hawk, mit der Kreia und die Verbannte gekommen waren, erreichen konnten. Deshalb besorgten sie sich die Karten von der Brücke der Harbinger, mussten sich jedoch bald von Kreia trennen, als diese sich dem Sith-Lord Darth Sion alleine stellte. Atton und die Verbannte begaben sich durch die Treibstoffleitung zurück in die Anlage, obwohl Atton sich sicher war, dass er das bereuen würde, und es kam zu einer Verzögerung, bei der die Verbannte spürte, wie Kreias Hand abgetrennt wurde,. Dennoch konnten sie die Harbinger verlassen und noch den beschädigten T3-M4 mit sich auf die Ebon Hawk nehmen und mit Atton als Piloten rechtzeitig von der Station und den Sith fliehen. Auch Kreia hatte sich noch auf den Frachter retten können, jedoch feuerte die Harbinger noch immer auf die Hawk und traf dabei auch Asteroiden, wodurch es zu einer gewaltigen Explosion kam, die die gesamte Anlage zerstörte. Auf Telos Die Ebon Hawk überstand dies und nahm aufgrund der Astrogationskarten Kurs auf Telos, wo sie von der Telos Security Force und Leutnant Dol Grenn begrüßt wurden. Angesichts der Zerstörung der Peragusmine sollten Atton, die Verbannte und Kreia in Gewahrsam genommen werden, da angenommen wurde, dass sie die Schuld an der Vernichtung trugen. Solange die Untersuchungen liefen, wurde die Hawk, T3 und der Rest ihres Besitzes konfisziert und Atton landete mit den anderen beiden erneut in einer Zelle, dieses Mal in der TSF-Station. Diesen Umstand machte sich ein Kopfgeldjäger zu Nutze, um das Kopfgeld der Verbannten einzustreichen, indem er sich als TSF-Offizier Batu Rem ausgab. Wie Atton es vermutete, hatte der falsche Batu Rem geplant, die Energiefelder ihrer Zellen zu überlasten, damit ihr Tod wie ein Unfall aussehen würde, allerdings ließ er sich auf einen direkten Kampf mit ihnen ein, in dem er unterlag. Nach diesem Vorfall wurde den Dreien für die Dauer ihres Hausarrestes eine Unterkunft auf der Citadel Station zugewiesen, nur war Atton der Ansicht, dass sie schnellstmöglich wieder von Telos verschwinden mussten. In der Abwesenheit der Verbannten sprach er Kreia auf die ehemalige Jedi und die Mandalorianischen Kriege an, weshalb Kreia ihm erklärte, dass sie seine Anwesenheit nur deshalb duldete, weil er nicht in Verbindung mit der Macht stand. Denn in vielerlei Hinsicht war er fähiger als ein Jedi, da er ohne die Macht in Situationen überleben konnte, wo ein Jedi sterben würde. Schließlich stellte die Regierung von Telos die Ermittlungen bei Peragus ein und der Hausarrest der drei wurde aufgehoben, nachdem nachgewiesen werden konnte, dass die Harbinger für die Zerstörung der Minen verantwortlich gewesen war und die Minenarbeiter wegen eines Sabotageaktes umgekommen waren. Während alledem hatte sich Atton in Gefangenschaft befunden und die Verbannte und Kreia waren bewusstlos gewesen, womit ihre Schuld ausgeschlossen werden musste. Dennoch sollten sie auf der Citadel Station bleiben, solange die Sojourn, ein Schiff der Republik, eigene Ermittlungen durchführte. Sogleich schlug Atton seinen Kameraden vor, eiligst mit der Ebon Hawk zu verschwinden und selbst Kreia sah ein, dass sie womöglich schon zu viel Zeit auf Telos verbracht hatten und noch mehr Sith zu ihnen unterwegs sein könnten. Eine Abreise mit der Hawk kam aber nicht in Frage, denn das Schiff wurde gestohlen, wobei Atton bei der Tat von T3-M4 ausging, mit dem er sich ohnehin nicht verstand. Die Hawk war auf die Oberfläche von Telos überstellt worden, womit die Suche nach ihrem Schiff begann. Auf dem Planeten bestrebten die Ithorianer in einem Sanierungsprojekt Bemühungen, Telos‘ Ökosystem wiederherzustellen, nachdem dieses im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg durch einen Angriff von Saul Karath zerstört worden war. Mit einem Orbitalshuttle der Ithorianer gelangten die Verbannte, Kreia und Atton, wieder als Pilot, in die Sanierungszone, wo sie von der Czerka Corporation abgeschossen wurden und dadurch ihr Bewusstsein verloren. Zu ihrem Glück zog sie der Zabrak Bao-Dur aus dem Shuttle, da sie andernfalls verbrannt wären. Als sie wieder zu sich kamen, brachte Kreia ihre Zweifel gegenüber Attons Flugkünsten an den Tag, jedoch war er der Ansicht, ausgesprochen gut geflogen zu sein, zumal sie in keinen Fels oder einen Schild gekracht waren. miniatur|Kreia dringt in Attons Geist ein.Gemeinsam mit Bao-Dur setzten sie ihre Suche nach der Ebon Hawk fort, was sie schließlich zur Polarregion des Planeten führte und zu weiteren HK-50-Killerdroiden. Doch auch diese konnten sie ausschalten, woraufhin Atton, Kreia und Bao-Dur in einer versteckten Jedi-Akademie von einigen Echani eingesperrt wurden, während die Verbannte sich mit der Jedi-Meisterin Atris traf. Derweil Bao-Dur noch bewusstlos war, klärte Kreia Atton über ihren Aufenthaltsort auf und wurde auf seine Angst über Jedi aufmerksam. Daher drang sie trotz starker Gegenwehr in seinen Verstand ein und wurde von Atton mit seiner Vergangenheit überrascht, nur flehte er Kreia an, die Verbannte nicht über ihn aufzuklären. Dafür, dass sie über seine Vergangenheit schwieg, verlangte Kreia allerdings, dass er der Verbannten folgte, solange bis sie ihn entließ, denn sie war der Meinung, blinder Gehorsam liege ihm, da er sich ohnehin schon einmal im Krieg dafür entschieden hatte. Sie glaubte, Atton war ihr und der Verbannten aus einem bestimmten Grund begegnet und so begleitete er die ehemalige Jedi und ihre Kameraden weiterhin. Suche nach den letzten Jedi Nach ihrem Zusammentreffen mit Atris und dem Wiederfinden der Ebon Hawk und T3-M4 gelangte die Gruppe in den Besitz einer Aufzeichnung über den Entschluss des Jedi-Rates, die Verbannte ins Exil zu schicken sowie eine Liste der letzten überleben Jedi-Meister und ihren jeweiligen Aufenthaltsorten. Außerdem war die Verbannte durch die Echani-Dienerinnen Atris' auf Attons Kampfkünste aufmerksam geworden, die die Dienerinnen als die ihres Volkes der Echani erkannten. Atton war gut darin seine Kampfkünste zu verbergen, jedoch hatte er seine Vorsicht vergessen, als sich die Verbannte beim Betreten der Akademie in Gefahr befunden hatte. Als die Verbannte ihn darauf ansprach, blieb Atton verschlossen und gab zu verstehen, dass er sie auch nie über ihre Vergangenheit ausfragte. So entschloss sich die Verbannte letztlich, die Jedi-Meister auf den Planeten Onderon, Dantooine, Korriban und Nar Shaddaa aufzusuchen, was auch dazu führte, dass sie auf dem Schmugglermond von zwei Twi'lek auf Atton aufmerksam gemacht wurden, den sie schon einmal auf Nar Shaddaa gesehen hatten. Damals hatte er behauptet, durch den Krieg seine Heimat verloren zu haben und die Verbannte wurde gewarnt, ihm zu vertrauen, weil er ein kein Soldat sondern ein Mörder war. Dadurch sprach die Verbannte Atton doch auf seine Vergangenheit an und mit der Zeit erzählte er ihr, trotz seines Ausweichens, alles über seine Taten der Kriege und offenbarte ihr, dass die unbekannte Jedi, die ihm die Macht zeigte, ihn vielleicht gerettet haben könnte, damit er der Verbannten helfen könnte. Diesen Gedanken hatte er zumindest auf Peragus bei ihrem Zusammentreffen gehegt. Noch dazu erfuhr die Verbannte, dass Atton seine Gedanken durch Dinge wie gedankliches Pazaak-Spielen oder das Zählen von Antriebssequenzen abschirmte. Schließlich, als er keiner Angst mehr davor hatte, die Macht zu nutzen, bat er die Verbannte, ihn in den Wegen der Macht zu unterweisen, damit er ihr besser helfen könnte. Dazu erklärte sie sich bereit. Zu Beginn ihres Aufenthalts auf Nar Shaddaa landete Atton die Ebon Hawk auf einem Landeplatz des Toydarianers Quello, der allerdings für die Red Eclipse und ihren Sklavenhändlern reserviert war. Überaus unglücklich über die Belegung ihres Landeplatzes nahmen die Sklavenhändler die Hawk ein, wobei sie auch Ratrin Vhek töteten, welcher fest behauptet hatte, das Schiff gehöre ihm, und dem die Verbannte, sehr zu Attons Unzufriedenheit, die Hawk zurückgeben wollte. Gemeinsam mit Atton und dem Rest ihrer Gruppe konnte die Verbannte sich auch gegen die Sklavenhändler der Red Eclipse behaupten. Ebenfalls auf Nar Shaddaa schlug Atton der Verbannten vor, die ID-Signaturen der Ebon Hawk ändern zu lassen; eine Aufgabe die letzten Endes von dem Sullustaner Tien Tubb übernommen wurde. Auf diese Weise waren sie keine so gute Zielscheibe mehr, sobald sie ihre Reise fortsetzten. Mit ihren wohlwollenden Taten auf dem Planeten erweckte die Verbannte bald die Aufmerksamkeit der Exchange und der Leiter der Organisation auf Nar Shaddaa, Visquis, bat um ein Treffen mit ihr im Jekk'Jekk Tarr. Die Verbannte brach alleine zu dem Quarren auf, jedoch holte Atton sie noch bevor sie das Jekk'Jekk Tarr erreichte ein und warnte sie, sie solle vorsichtig sein, da er sie in der Cantina auch nicht über Komlink erreichen konnte. miniatur|Atton trifft die Twin Suns.Anschließend suchte er ein Lokal auf, in welchem er sich sicherer fühlte als auf der Ebon Hawk, und machte Bekanntschaft mit dem Kopfgeldjägerduo Twin Suns. Die beiden ließen es auf einen Kampf mit ihm ankommen, den Atton für sich entscheiden konnte, woraufhin er sich zur Hawk und den restlichen Begleitern der Verbannten begab, um sie vor dem Ende des Waffenstillstandes der Kopfgeldjäger zu warnen. Im Jekk'Jekk Tarr wurde die Verbannte währenddessen von Goto, dem Kopf der Exchange, auf seine Yacht verschleppt und so taten sich Atton und der Rest mit der Kopfgeldjägerin Mira zusammen. T3-M4 beschaffte ihnen für die Hawk den ID-Code eines Frachters von Vogga dem Hutten, welche regelmäßig von Goto entführt wurden. Daher wurde nun auch die Hawk von Goto entführt und Atton und den anderen gelang es, die Verbannte von Gotos Yacht zu befreien, sodass sie sich mit Jedi-Meister Zez-Kai Ell treffen konnte. Während ihrer gemeinsamen Reise machte die Miraluka Visas Marr im Auftrag ihres Meisters Darth Nihilus die Verbannte ausfindig und griff sie mit ihrem Lichtschwert auf der Ebon Hawk an. Das Duell wurde auch von Atton wahrgenommen und nachdem die Verbannte den Kampf für sich entscheiden konnte und Visas bewusstlos zur Behandlung auf die Krankenstation des Schiffes gebracht wurde, konnte Atton sie über das Volk der Miraluka aufklären, welches er in ihrem Teil der Galaxis längst für ausgestorben gehalten hatte. Die Miraluka schloss sich nun ebenfalls der Verbannten an. Auf Dantooine, wo die Verbannte Jedi-Meister Vrook Lamar ausfindig zu machen versuchte, schloss sich ihnen außerdem noch der Historiker und Wissenschaftler Mical an, mit dem sich Atton aber nicht anfreunden konnte. Bei ihrer Suche nach Meister Kavar reiste die Gruppe nach Onderon und Atton sah es nicht als einfach an, in den Raumhafen von Iziz zu gelangen. Auch hier erwarteten sie Probleme und noch bevor sie landen konnten, eröffneten die Jäger Colonel Tobins das Feuer auf die Hawk und Atton musste das Schiff auf dem Dschungelmond Dxun, dem Anfangsort der Mandalorianischen Kriege, nieder bringen. Durch den Kampf hatte das Schiff einige Schäden davongetragen, weshalb Atton die Verbannte nicht durch den Dschungel und ein mandalorianisches Lager begleitete. Mit Hilfe des Mandalore konnte die Verbannte schließlich nach Onderon gelangen und sich mit Kavar treffen. Für ihre weitere Reise nutzten sie wieder die Ebon Hawk. Ende einer Reise Als die Verbannte sämtliche Jedi-Meister ausfindig gemacht hatte, kam es in der Jedi-Enklave auf Dantooine zu einem Zusammentreffen aller Meister mit der Verbannten, das mit der Ermordung der Jedi-Meister durch Kreia endete. Sie war die Sith Darth Traya und offenbarte nun ihr wahres Wesen. Mit Atton und dem Rest ihrer Gruppe machte sich die Verbannte schnellstens auf den Weg nach Telos, wo sie sich mit der dunklen Seite verfallenen Atris duellierte und anschließend Darth Nihilus auf der Ravager tötete. Daraufhin begab sich die Gruppe nach Malachor V und erlebte mit der Hawk einen heftigen Absturz, doch überlebten Atton und die anderen. Als sich die Verbannte ihrer Meisterin in der Trayus-Akademie stellte, warf Darth Traya für sie einen Blick in die Zukunft und beschrieb ihre Begleiter als die verlorenen Jedi. Sie seien die wahren Jedi, auf welchen die Zukunft aufgebaut werde und die Verbannte habe nur einen Anführer und Lehrer für sie dargestellt. Nach Kreias Tod wurde die Verbannte mit der Ebon Hawk aufgenommen und Atton und der Rest entgingen mit ihr der Zerstörung von Malachor durch den Masseschattengenerator. Die Wege von Atton der Verbannten und ihren anderen Kameraden sollten sich danach trennen, weil die Jedi Revan in die Unbekannten Regionen folgte und ihr auf diesem Pfad niemand folgen durfte. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten miniatur|links|Atton während er die Verbannte begleitet. Atton wusste, dass es für einen Jedi schwer war, zu spüren, was er dachte, solange er Wände aus starken Gefühlen errichtete. Dazu nutzte er Dinge wie Lust, Ungeduld und Feigheit, da viele Jedi nur oberflächlichen Gefühlen wahrnahmen und überhaupt nicht spürten, was darunter verborgen lag. In dem Aufbauen solcher mentalen Wände war Atton derartig gut, dass die Jedi auf seiner Seite manchmal seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht bemerkten. In Zeiten der Ruhe spielte er außerdem in Gedanken Pazaak, zählte Antriebssequenzen, lernte Hyperraumrouten auswendig oder zählte das Ticken der Energiekopplung, selbst wenn sie repariert war. So konnte er verhindern, dass Jedi kurzerhand seine Gedanken lasen. Nach den Kriegen hegte er einen Selbsthass und Kreia nahm an, dass dieser ihm eine ungewöhnliche Stärke verlieh. Er war geistig überaus stark und selbst in ausweglosen Situationen gab er nicht auf, doch konnte er sich nach seinen Taten gegenüber den Jedi nicht frei von Angst vor ebenjenen sprechen. Kreia beschrieb ihn als ein grobes Wesen und aufgrund seiner Techniken, wie er die Jedi jagte, folterte und ermordete, ist dies nicht leicht abzustreiten. Wenn er gegen einen Jedi vorging, hatte Atton keine Skrupel, Unschuldige zu erschießen oder zu verwunden, damit die Konzentration seines Gegners nachließ. Viele Techniken eignete er sich selbst an und er meinte, einen Instinkt dafür zu besitzen. Allerdings fand seine Verachtung gegenüber den Jedi seinen Ursprung in der Tatsache, dass die Jedi zu Beginn der Mandalorianischen Kriege in Untätigkeit verharrten, anstatt den nahezu hilflosen Opfern zu Hilfe zu kommen. Daher stand er nach diesem Krieg loyal zu den Jedi, die sich dem Jedi-Rat widersetzt hatten und in den Konflikt eingeschritten waren, um den Mandalorianern Einhalt zu gebieten. Umso schlimmer war es für Atton nach dem Sieg über die Mandalorianer mit ansehen zu müssen, wie sich die Jedi gegen sie stellten, die noch vor kurzen ihre absolute Teilnahmslosigkeit bewahrt hatten. Er erfreute sich dadurch vor allem daran, diese Jedi zu Fall zu bringen und sie auf die Seite der Sith zu ziehen. Seine Desertion sah er als seine Schwäche an und er glaubte, man solle erst seine eigene Mission erfüllen, bevor man anderen Hilfe leistete und damit seine Zeit vergeudete. Neben seiner geistigen Kompetenz war Atton ein fähiger Pilot und in technischen Dingen bewandert, sodass er sich auch mit Reparaturen an Raumschiffen auseinandersetzen konnte. Darüber hinaus hegte er eine starke Abneigung gegen Droiden und vor allem über den Astromech T3-M4 machte er abfällige Bemerkungen und nannte ihn zum Beispiel „''Müllschlucker''“ oder „''Nietenhaufen''“. Woher diese Aversion herrührte, ist bisher nicht geklärt und auch nicht ob, sie von den Zwischenfällen auf der Peragus-Station mit den Minendroiden stammte. Zudem war Atton in den Kampfkünsten der Echani bewandert, was er gut zu verbergen wusste, und obwohl er machtsensitiv und früher auf Seite der Sith gekämpft hatte, war er nicht so einfach bereit gewesen, sich der Dunklen Seite zu ergeben. Stattdessen zog er sich aus dem Krieg zurück und wurde erst Jahre später von der Verbannten zum Jedi ausgebildet, wobei er den Pfad eines Wächters einschlug. In vielen Situationen gab er sich außerdem sehr sarkastisch und Mira behauptete, er verfüge über einen ausgeprägten Fluchtinstinkt. Beziehungen Die Verbannte Atton fühlte sich sichtlich zur Verbannten hingezogen, was schon damit begann, dass er vergaß, seine Echani-Kampfkünste zu verbergen, als sie sich in Gefahr befand. Im Laufe ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit vertraute er ihr seine Vergangenheit mit sämtlichen schrecklichen Taten gegenüber den Jedi an, obwohl er ursprünglich nicht die Absicht gehegt hatte, dies zu tun. In der Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung mit ihr sprach Atton auch den Zabrak Bao-Dur an, um seine Meinung darüber zu erfahren, allerdings wollte ihm dieser keine Beurteilungen oder dergleichen geben. Auch als die Verbannte zu ihrem Treffen mit dem Quarren Visquis aufbrach, ließ Atton es nicht aus, ihr zur Vorsicht zu raten. Sobald sich der Gruppe auf Dantooine noch Mical anschloss, fand Atton einen ernsthaften Rivalen, der offensichtlich genauso Gefühle für die Verbannte hegte, wenn auch auf eine andere Art. Da Atton Gefühle für die Verbannte hegte, wurde in ihm in Bezug auf Mical und der Verbannten auch gelegentlich Eifersucht geweckt.Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide Von Mira bekam er zusätzlich gesagt, dass er aufhören sollte, die Verbannte zu beobachten, da sie bereits genügend Probleme hatte. Nach der Zerstörung Malachors mussten sich die Verbannte und Atton wieder trennen, als die Jedi Revan folgte. Hinter den Kulissen miniatur|Atton als Charakter der Hellen Seite. *Atton wird in der deutschen Fassung von Christian Stark synchronisiert, der auch Luke Skywalker in den deutschen Versionen der Spiele Rogue Squadron II und III seine Stimme leiht. Im Original spricht Nicky Katt seine Rolle. *In dem ersten Gespräch mit Atton in dem Spiel Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords bestimmt man das Geschlecht und die Gesinnung von Revan, welcher nach dem Kanon männlich und ein Jedi ist. Außerdem wird durch ein Gespräch mit Atton das Aussehen des Lichtschwertes der Verbannten ausgewählt, das sie dem Jedi-Rat nach ihrer Verbannung übergeben musste. *Um über Attons Vergangenheit aufgeklärt zu werden, muss der Spieler einen möglichst hohen Einfluss auf ihn haben, andernfalls ist er nicht bereit, etwas über sich preiszugeben. Zusätzlich ist noch das Gespräch mit den zwei Twi'lek aus dem Flüchtlingssektor auf Nar Shaddaa vonnöten. Daher kann man ihn auch nur so zu einem Jedi ausbilden. Ebenso spielt auf die Entwicklung ihrer Beziehung das Geschlecht des Spielers eine Rolle, da Atton zu einem Mann keinerlei romantischen Gefühle hegt. *Eine Anlehnung an die Star-Wars-Filme stellt wohl Attons Angewohnheit dar, ein schlechtes Gefühl zu haben, wenn eine gefährliche Situation bevorsteht. Sobald er in KotOR II sein schlechtes Vorgefühl bekannt gibt, wird dem Spieler geraten, abzuspeichern. In KotOR II gibt es ein sogenanntes Easter Egg, in welchem Atton bei ihrer ersten Begegnung zur Verbannten sagt, dass er ursprünglich in der Fortsetzung von Jedi Knight mitspielen sollte und er für dieses Spiel überhaupt nicht geplant war. Bei einem anderen Easter Egg fragt Atton die Verbannte bei ihrer Begegnung, ob sie ein Engel sei. Anschließend sagt er, das sei ein dämlicher Spruch, und er hoffe, dieser würde nie in einer Zitatensammlung auftauchen. Unkanonisches Sollte die Verbannte der Dunklen Seite folgen, sieht Kreia in ihrem Blick in die Zukunft für Atton ein ewiges Dasein als Mörder. In den dunklen Ecken der Galaxis werde er viele töten und immer auf der Jagd nach Beute sein. Jedoch werde er in einer Galaxis mit nur wenigen Jedi hungern und letzten Endes werde ihn sein Hunger vernichten. Auf die Frage hin, ob er die Verbannte geliebt habe, sagt Kreia, in einem Herzen wie seinem lebe keine Liebe mehr. Dennoch würde Atton für die Verbannte sterben, laut Kreia ein Opfer, das man nicht für jemanden begehen würde, der einem nichts bedeute. Geschnittenes Material Aufgrund eines vorgezogenen Erscheinungstermins von KotOR II mussten viele Inhalte des Spiels herausgeschnitten werden, da den Entwicklern nicht genügend Zeit blieb, sie zu verarbeiten. Dennoch kann man aus den übrig gebliebenen Dialogen und Handlungsabschnitten auf den Spiel-CDs entnehmen, dass wesentlich mehr für das Ende des Spiels geplant war: So sollten Atton, Mira, Mical bzw. Brianna und Visas Darth Traya im Trayus-Kern auf Malachor bei einer Meditation beobachten und planen, wie sie die Sith am besten besiegen könnten. Nacheinander wendet sich Kreia an die Begleiter der Verbannten und besiegt sie ohne große Mühe, wobei es allerdings ebenso eine Rolle spielt, ob die Verbannte männlich oder weiblich ist. Im Falle eines Mannes hegt Atton offensichtlich die Absicht, seine innere Schuld zu ersticken, und im Falle einer Frau möchte er erreichen, dass die Verbannte mehr für ihn empfindet. So oder so wird er wie die anderen von Kreia besiegt. Anschließend nimmt sich Darth Sion der besiegten Jedi an und sofern es sich um die Verbannte handelt, die mehr Einfluss auf Atton hat als auf den Jünger, nutzt Sion seine überlegenen Kräfte, um Atton in ein Spiegelbild seiner selbst zu verwandeln. Letztlich ist Atton vollkommen entstellt und als die Verbannte zu ihm gelangt, meint er, schon immer abstoßend gewesen zu sein, nur dass man es nun erst äußerlich sehen würde. Er habe sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung geliebt, wolle jetzt aber nicht vor ihren Augen sterben. Wenn die Verbannte jedoch mehr Einfluss auf Mical hat, erliegt Atton der Dunklen Seite und lässt es wegen seiner Eifersucht auf einen Kampf mit diesem ankommen. Alternativ zu seinem Tod und dem Kampf mit Sion oder dem mit Mical kann Atton auch auf die Verbannte warten und sie am Ende auf ihrer Reise begleiten. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Piloten Kategorie:Pazaak-Spieler Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Darth Revans Sith-Imperiale Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Legends da:Atton Rand en:Atton Rand es:Atton Rand fi:Atton Rand it:Atton Rand pt:Atton Rand ru:Эттон Рэнд